DESCRIPTION: We are requesting funds for a Seahorse XF automated cellular respiration and glycolysis analyzer. This instrument is the only instrument on the market that can assess cellular respiration and glycolysis in physiologically relevant cellular models, through non-invasive measurements that provide real time kinetic results. Currently, there is no available capability to measure cellular respiration at NYULMC. The Seahorse XF will be placed within the Research Support Core at NYULMC, and compliment an existing fleet of user based instruments aimed at increasing the efficiency of and supporting translational research. This Core is administered by the Office of Collaborative Science and overseen by an experienced staff. The institution will support the instrument and the instrument internal review board will administer instrument oversight. NYUSOM Office of Collaborative Science, will generate the business plan for the Research Support Core, maintain the service contract, and put a system in place for scheduling and billing. The major user group spans 13 academic departments and represents both basic and translational research areas such as; aging, cardiovascular, cancer, immunology and mitochondrial disorders. The 9 NIH funded users combined will use 80% of the instrument capacity. The minor users group will occupy between 10% of instrument capacity. Remaining instrument capacity will be made available to any internal or external researcher through an on-line scheduler. The availability of this instrument in a Core setting will be unique in Lower Manhattan and we expect to serve NIH funded researchers from all surrounding institutions and resolve the cell viability issue that many researchers face when trying to transport assays from Lower Manhattan to the only other externally-available, Core based instrument located at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Bronx, NY).